familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Čerhov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Čerhov - stanica.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Čerhov railway station | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Cerhov.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trebisov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Trebišov District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Čerhov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Čerhov in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 27 |lats = 42|latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 38 |longs = 26 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Trebišov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1067 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Pavol Balogh | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 8.53 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 129 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 764 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 89.68 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 076 81 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.cerhov.sk/ | footnotes = }} Čerhov ( ) is a village and commune in Trebišov District, Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1076. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 123 metres and covers an area of 8.528 km². It has a population of about 820 people. Ethnicity The village is about 95% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library and a swimming pool. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1849-1922 (parish B) * Greek Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1770-1895 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1770-1933 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cerhov_Trebisov_KI_Zemplen_Zemplin.html'Surnames' of living people in Cerhov] Category:Čerhov Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Established in 1067 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia